<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Know Where To Find Me (Negan X Reader) by MiyakoNanashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125198">You Know Where To Find Me (Negan X Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyakoNanashi/pseuds/MiyakoNanashi'>MiyakoNanashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TWD IMAGINES (X READER) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead &amp; Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, Sex, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyakoNanashi/pseuds/MiyakoNanashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were angry and damn furious at those words from Simon. It seemed right now to you that only Negan existed, that he alone had the power to make you happy or make you suffer. You then let yourself be carried away by your own feelings, abandoning your good intentions to step aside when you had cut short your semi-relationship with your boss, while Negan framed your tear-stained face with his hands, brushing his fingers against the tears on your cheeks like a macabre decoration and hurried to kiss you before being assailed by any doubts...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Negan (Walking Dead) &amp; You, Negan (Walking Dead)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TWD IMAGINES (X READER) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Know Where To Find Me (Negan X Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You couldn’t remember ever feeling so bad as when you saw Simon’s expression after an unexpected visit. While Negan was helplessly watching the pitiful spectacle of tears streaming down your cheeks, he thought how unjust it was that the best people should always suffer for someone who did not deserve them. He had observed the scene from the door leading to your room and, although he couldn’t really hear anything, he had clearly seen that Simon rise abruptly from a chair and gesticulate aggressively against the woman he had come to meet, only to be led away from Negan. But even more than the man’s behavior, it was your reaction to breaking his heart. You had remained standing in the middle of the room, with eyes all on you, completely defenseless. You had tried to set up a smile, in a weak attempt not to look so vulnerable, but had run away with tears in your eyes. He then had hurried to join you and, sitting next to you, had listened to the account of the facts and your confession of actually wanting to go on a supply run. However, in spite of that undeniable fixation and the gravity of Simon’s intrusion, you had found his scene terribly mean. That Negan is your boss was a fact, but this certainly did not prevent him from being one of the best people you had ever known since he saved you. For this reason and for others he decided to stay quiet, when you said:</p><p>“Nobody will ever love me. No matter how…”</p><p>But with those eyes always so happy, now a river of tears, Negan did not hesitate answering: “Bullshit.”</p><p>At that moment the months that you had passed as ‘friends’ returned to your mind. You had tried to convince yourself that you didn’t care that much. Negan had his time with his wives, the pastimes had certainly not missed them.</p><p>But only now did he realize that bitterness that was lurking in his chest because of Simon who was the cause of your tears. According to all the others, for him to go to bed with you would been an end to himself, and he had tried to believe it. But the truth was that his ultimate goal had always been to make you forget that your past life, once and for all snatch you from your crazy illusions of eternal love, to make you understand that when you were with him you were in the arms of someone willing to love you. He hadn’t succeeded in his intent, and had gone on with the thin consolation that a further failure in your miserable life would have meant nothing. But at that moment, seeing that you had chosen him as your confidant without thinking twice, he felt himself filled with pride, and almost seemed to see a possibility. You were angry and damn furious at those words from Simon. It seemed right now to you that only Negan existed, that he alone had the power to make you happy or make you suffer. You then let yourself be carried away by your own feelings, abandoning your good intentions to step aside when you had cut short your semi-relationship with your boss; Negan framed your tear-stained face with his hands, brushing his fingers against the tears on your cheeks like a macabre decoration and hurried to kiss you before being assailed by any doubts… He was amazed when, after a moment’s hesitation, you returned the kiss, putting your hands around his neck. It had been a gesture only apparently impulsive and you wished with all your heart that Negan did not consider it a way to take advantage of you or your moment of weakness, as if he had not expected anything but your total breakdown with that kind.</p><p>You both parted just to catch your breath and you wasted no time in rejoining his lips. You didn’t remember ever having been so sweet or careful while kissing a man: Usually you were always aggressive, unstoppable, determined to set the roles and forget the reality for some time. Especially in this particularity of this behavior you understood the real purpose of that gesture: It was an encouragement, an exhortation for Negan, to be reborn from the ashes of his past and finally began to live again. Almost without realizing it, you both got up from the stairs and made your way to Negan’s room. As you arrived you could begin again what you had interrupted on the stairs. Between a kiss and the other, as your mouth made it difficult to move too far, you whispered: “I don’t know… Negan… I don’t know if this is a good thing…" </p><p>But he did not answer with words, he just pushed you against the door with his body, without stopping for a moment to kiss you.</p><p>"And then what would you do? Lie down on your damn bed and cry over that words from that fucking asshole who told you those bullshit because of a fucked up supply run? It would do you damn good to stay here, close your eyes and stop thinking, doll.”</p><p>In contrast to his expectations, you no longer gave the slightest sign of wanting to oppose. He then let his arms lift you easily, to lay you down on his bed. Only when you found yourself lying there, you barely spoke in ecstasy because of the kisses he gave you.</p><p>“What if… What if someone needs to talk to you?”, you gasped.</p><p>Negan laughed, burying his face in the crook of your neck. </p><p>“I’m willing to risk.”</p><p>Those words completely annihilated even the smallest resistance of you while he opened your pants with a slowness that astonished you as much as him, kissing meanwhile the pale skin flaps that were being discovered. You pulled up with your elbows, helping him to pull off the upper part and then your shirt, until you found yourself with only your underwear, while Negan was still fully dressed. He put his arms around you and began to kiss you again, with an urgency that made you understand how much the contact between your lips were essential for him at that moment. You then put your hands on his shirt, but he stopped you gently.</p><p>“You don’t have to feel obliged, doll.”, he said, and really thought so. Not that he did not want to be touched by you, but he did not want you to do it because you felt indebted to him, forced to give him something in return for what he wanted to offer you as a gift. At those words you stopped the attempts to undress him in turn. Negan ran over your neck with a trail of bites, immediately kissing those areas with his lips to ease the pain, while his hands went up the sides of your body to your breasts. You buried your face in the crook of his neck, unable to avoid groaning when his teeth began to brand you. A hand of your boss quickly crept into your briefs, making you jump with surprise and pleasure.With the weight of his body, Negan pushed you to lie back on the bed, overpowering you. Sucking your lower lip, he quickly sought your clit with his thumb, tearing out a shrill moan from the previous ones. With you to touching his back as if in search of a foothold, he entered you with two fingers. He continued to penetrate you slowly, with circular and measured movements, relying on the knowledge he had of your body. Below him, your mouth wide open, you barely breathed with broken moans. Negan did not stop for a moment while he kissed you, savoring your lips with the bitter awareness that this could have been your last time together ever, and spurred on by the awareness itself to enjoy even more of every single moment. He slipped his free hand under a cup of your bra, biting your lips more passionately when one nipple suddenly became in contact with his palm. Nothing came out of your lips except indecently high moans; Your fingernails of one hand were stuck in the mattress, as if you feared you could fall at any moment for a too impulsive movement. The other hand, however, did not seem to give up the grip on Negan, pushing him against your lips, although he was already working fast to get you to your climax. </p><p>Resumed, you sat up again, passing your arms around his waist and resting your head on his chest. Negan suddenly hugged you, cradled you gently as the last train of pleasure slowly left your body. </p><p>“You were right… It was a good thing…”, you murmured, kissing his neck languidly. Negan then let out a bitter laugh; he almost made his head ache with the effort of memorizing the contact of your body against his own, so that he could recall it whenever he wanted to. It was not easy to accept the fact that maybe he would never taste your lips again, maybe never touching your body and hearing your moans, even though he would have given anything to happen again. What had just happened had just been a gift: He had shown you how false your thought was of not having anyone’s love, he had made you rediscover the beauty of being the object of desire of someone who loved you, to gave you hope again. </p><p>And now that his task had ended he would have to forget.</p><p>“Thank you…”, you told him, in a small, timid but deeply moved voice. </p><p>Negan let out a long sigh, surrendering to the reality of the facts: The love that only at that moment he had realized to feel for you would never have been paid. </p><p>“No thanks needed, doll. You know where to find me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do take requests for any TWD character &amp; any ship.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>